


Abilities AU

by JKY



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKY/pseuds/JKY
Summary: An au about me and my friends for personal joy





	1. The beginning

“It’s time to wake the fuck up bitch”

Disregarding the violent wake-up call, Yun turned to the other side, shuffling closer to the walls of the dorm. She had spent the night awake and unable to sleep until about 5AM the same morning. Cursing at the sunlight seeping in through the windows, she ignores her roommate and continued to wrap herself in her blanket for warmth. 

“No”, Yun said, not willing to leave the warmth of her bed to leave and face the cold wrath of the fall weather outside. 

In just about a minute, the “warmth” she felt in her bed soon turned to scorching fire and opened her eyes to see her rooms starting to go up in flames. 

Her roommate, Robin, decided to light her bed on fire first thing in the morning. 

“Are you fuckin- what the fuck whore”, Yun spat, currently wrapped up in her blanket like a cocoon, basically rolling herself off the bed and onto the cold wooden floors of the dorm hall. She got up and watched as the flames on her, now smoking, bed died down at the will of her roommate, the pyrokinetic. Robin’s hair was mostly dark brown with pink tips, which glow when the flames get stronger. 

“Perfect! Now you can get ready and we can get to class on time today. You don’t want to miss our first combat class of the year, do you?” questioned Robin, tossing a black hoodie and a pair of black ripped jeans toward Yun, who grabbed a hat while changing. 

Leaving the dorm building, the duo made their way to the entrance of the main academic building of S university. 

S University is a prestigious university that boasts a high graduation rate and future job prospects, while maintaining a single digit admission rate. The low admission rate stems from the students that are scouted to apply in the first place. Each and every student of this university possesses an ability, a peculiar phenomenon that arises in about 30% of the population around the world at about 17 years old. Those who foster an ability are scouted by admissions profilers from ability-specific universities and institutions in order to develop them and guide them to the right path in the future. Currently, there are 4 universities in America that are specific to ability users, S University reigning at the top, and a few institutions in other countries. 

While many of the courses offered at the university are your usual courses like english, calculus, and chemistry, the school also has ability related courses such as the combat course, which is restricted to sophomores and above. Yun had been most excited to finally participate in the combat course and the combat matches that take place during each class. Robin, on the other hand, was more interested in the clubs and organizations offered outside of academics. 

Getting closer to the entrance of the academics building, the pair had been exposed to the hundreds of students crowding around the front, waving and handing out flyers for organizations and clubs. 

“Guess everyone’s trying to get new members right off the bat” said Yun, walking straight through the crowd, not a single eye turning towards her. 

“Yeah I guess because the new students are here no- Hey! Don’t just go by yourself and take me with you!” shouted Robin, looking for Yun, who was suddenly out of sight.

Yun grabbed Robin and the two quickly passed through the crowd and made it into the building with ease. 

“What class do you have first?” Yun asked, letting go of Robin and sighing. 

“I have theater first and then I have combat. What about you?”

Yun grinned, since she knew her first class was the one she was looking forward to the most after becoming a sophomore.

“I have combat first then I think I have biology. I’ll go watch your match after mine since I have time in between before my next class” 

Starting sophomore year, students are eligible to partake in the combat course, which is composed of combat matches randomly generated between two students from sophomores to seniors. 

Splitting ways, Yun made her way to the combat arena, where the matches would take place. The arena was encircled with seating for potential audiences from other students and staff. The center of the arena was a technologically advanced field that could change environments and field type randomly generated every match. Weapons were also provided during matches, fatal injuries forbidden and minor injuries able to be treated by the special nurses specially for the combat course. 

Looking up at the match board, Yun checked out who her opponent was for her first match of the semester. Her name was paired with a junior, Meili, who was a well-known teleportation user in the school. 

Sighing, she enters the center of the arena and stands across from Mai. 

“Please choose your weapon” 

At the sound of the electronic voice, in front of both Yun and Meili were holographic screens with a variety of weapons to choose from.

Not really knowing what to go with, Yun randomly chooses a polearm, which was brought in front of her by a small robot from off the arena. 

‘I guess a polearm is like a color guard flag’ thought Yun, spinning the weapon around a few times to get used to the feel of it.

She looked at her opponent who was still choosing her weapon across from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Checking her schedule again on her phone, Tahara sighed. She turned around and went the other direction she started in, glancing at the other students making their way to classes. She was surprised to see so many ability wielders together and looking so normal. Honestly, she expected a lot more of a harry potter feel to campus and students wearing robes and odd uniforms. 

Finally arriving at the arena filled with other freshmen, she sits herself at a random seat in the seating area and notices a woman, looking about 40-50 years old, enter the center of the arena where a podium had been placed. 

“Welcome to S University, where you will go through four years of grueling training and studying. Mind you all that this process will not be simple. You are all currently under-trained and underdeveloped students with dangerous abilities. However, by the end of your studies here, you will learn to manipulate your abilities to great lengths and further develop them to aid you in the future. Today, as a replacement for your first classes, all freshmen will be viewing the combat matches taking place here today as orientation. Freshman are unable to participate in the combat matches, as they are restricted to the combat courses only sophomores and above may take. However, take this time to watch your fellow students compete and make the most out of their abilities”

At the end of her sentence, about 20 students enter the center of the arena and stand behind the woman at the podium.

“These are our current orientation counselors that will be guiding you all through the matches and informing you about the course”

The woman, who Tahara assumes is the president of the university, steps away from the podium and leaves through the exit. Needless to say, Tahara gawks at the podium, which was now sinking below the arena floor and closing to smooth out the arena floor. 

The freshmen start to group together with the orientation counselors and Tahara makes her way to hers, who was standing at the east end of the arena seating area.

“Hey, nice to meet you all. My name is Mai, a junior here at S university and a mind control user. Now, as the president said, I will be guiding you around while you guys watch the matches today, so follow me and we can find some good seating to watch our first match”

Following the counselor, who seemed kind, Tahara felt excited to watch her first match and see the students use their abilities freely.

\--   
“Who do we have here? Yun, Sophomore, Ability: Cryokinesis” 

Looking at the match board from the arena’s side entrance, Meili was getting ready to enter the arena for her match. When the system announced for her and her opponent to come up to the arena, she was nervous but weirdly enough, ecstatic. It was her first combat match of the year afterall.

Making her way to the center of the arena, she sees her opponent, Yun, walk up to the other side of her. Her opponent had straight black hair with curtain bangs going down to the middle of her back, the ends of her hair a light blue. She was wearing a simple black hoodie with ripped jeans and was about a head shorter than herself. 

When the female automated voice prompts the pair to choose weapons, the weapons screen appears to both students standing at the center of the arena. Meili goes for a simple light sword and the robot, which reminds Meili of Wall-E, brings the sword to her from the side of the arena.

Looking across the arena grounds, Meili noticed her opponent, Yun, had chosen a polearm. Weird, she thought, not many students choose the polearm because of its weight and general difficulty swinging it around. 

Once the two students had chosen their weapons, the arena grounds changed and around them, several different structures and obstacles rose from the opening metal floor panels. The match this time was randomly generated to be in a forest type area. 

The female automated voice begins to count down.

“...Begin!”

Meili had planned to teleport behind Yun and quickly end the match, knowing that Yun wouldn’t have anywhere to run. There would be a few seconds before Meili could materialize completely near Yun but it was enough to get hold of her opponent. 

Yun takes a step back and freezes her surroundings, creating several pillars surrounding her, which resonate and constantly freeze anything around them. She knew that her opponent teleports, so if Yun surrounds herself with freezing structures she should be fine right?

Not really. 

Yun expected it would take some time for her opponent to teleport and she decided to make a few more structures to be safe, which was Yun’s biggest mistake.

Not giving her the chance to create anymore structures, Meili teleports and grabs her wrist, anticipating that Yun would try to freeze her in place. Yun swings her polearm but Meili intercepts with her light sword, pivoting the polearm out of the way.

Freeing her wrist from Meili’s hold, Yun steps back and spins around her polearm for a better position and lunges toward Meili. The sounds of metal clanging against each other reverberate throughout the arena and the two seemed to be keeping up with each other. 

Catching Yun off-guard, Meili takes the opportunity to hit Yun’s polearm out of her hand, which leads to Yun attempting to grab it before Meili attacks again. 

Before Yun could grab her weapon, Meili teleports behind her and places her sword in front of her opponent’s neck.

The match had ended with Meili’s victory. 

\----

“Okay so maybe taking time to make extra pillars wasn’t the best idea”

Yun grumbled and took a seat next to Robin in the arena, who was getting ready for their match in a few minutes.

“Yeah, you’re kinda dumb. You literally had the opportunity to end it in a few minutes but your dumbass decided to take time and make random ice sculptures and also get caught in the process. Truly a special kind of stupid” Robin replied, stretching their arms above their head. “What are you, a sculpter?” 

“Damn, give her a break. It was her first match so maybe she just wanted to make sure her surroundings were secure”

The pair turn around to see the person who replied to Robin to see their mutual friend, Mai. She’s a mind control user and junior that Robin and Yun met their freshman year when they went through orientation.

“Hey Mai, great to see you! I missed you” replied Yun, grinning because Mai had taken her side, rather than Robin’s.

“Still doesn’t change the fact that she’s kinda stupid” mumbled Robin, getting up to enter the center of the arena for the match. 

Mai laughed and walked toward the staff area at the entrance of the arena, only stopping by to have a small chat with the sophomore pair. 

Glancing to her side, Yun notices a tall brunette enter the arena seating area. Registering her as the one she just had a match with, Yun gets up and approaches her to greet her after the match.

“Hey again, Meili right? Congrats on winning our match earlier, you really caught me off-guard at the end hahah”

“Thanks! I will say, if you didn’t take time to make extra stuff in the beginning you would’ve won”

Yun chuckled, remembering Robin’s words a few minutes before.

“Yeah I heard a mouthful from my roommate about that a few minutes ago. They’re actually participating in the match right now, if you’re okay with watching it with me”

“I would love to”

The two sit side by side and begin cheering for Robin when the match begins. Yun violently cheers for Robin, who she introduced as “my bestie and soulmate” to Meili.


	3. Chapter 3

Now on the arena grounds, Robin stands across from their opponent, who just had to be a junior, giving her opponent an extra year of experience with combat matches. They sigh as they are prompted by a holographic screen to choose their weapons. Above their head was the match board which read their opponent’s name and grade. Robin’s opponent was Sky, a brunette with wavy hair right above her shoulders and slightly taller than Robin. 

Within the elemental division, weapons usually aren’t necessary but come in handy in various circumstances. Just in case, Robin decides to choose a dagger and slips it into a dagger pocket at the side of their thigh when the robot arrives. 

Missing the match board notice with the opponent’s ability, Robin was going into this match with no knowledge about what kind of ability their opponent has. 

So far, it was going great for Robin.

The arena grounds shifted to accommodate the new arena grounds, which was generated to a forest, which had overlapped with Yun’s match arena ground.

‘So much for random generating’ Robin thought as the automated voice started counting down.

Once the match began, Robin was quick to lit her entire vicinity up in flames, careful to leave enough area around her to protect herself. However, in the process, she lost sight of her opponent.

Sky suddenly jumped from under the ground where the flames hadn’t reached and swung a light sword swiftly toward Robin. 

“You know, you should probably keep an eye on your opponent before doing anything rash”

Quick to react amidst the surprise entrance, Robin grabbed her dagger and blocked the light sword from hitting her neck. Robin parried the sword and attempted to kick Sky to knock her into the flames. 

Robin’s eyes open wide when her leg goes... through her?

“Okay, I guess you didn’t read the match board either. I’m an intangibility user, so physical attacks don’t work with me buddy”

Stumbling forward from their failed kick, Sky takes the chance to lightly graze Robin’s back, leaving a slight cut. 

Turning around once more, Robin creates a few fireballs and launches them toward Sky, who quickly dodged them with ease. Beginning to get frustrated, Robin fires a few more, which start to singe the ends of Robin’s shirt. 

The easygoing look on her opponent’s face made Robin furious. The fact that her opponent didn’t seem to be taking her seriously pissed her off and the flames around her only grew stronger with her racing emotions. 

Noticing the obviously growing intensity of the flames and her opponent, Sky decides to end the match quickly, seeing as her opponent wouldn’t be hitting her any time soon.

“Fuck” Robin breathes as she loses track of her opponent once again in the flames and forest around her. Frantically looking around, she sees Sky behind one of trees to her left, which wasn’t really on fire.

Running towards the tree, she intensifies the flames surrounding the tree and launches a fireball at the tree for good measure. 

If the entire tree and everything around it is on fire then it should affect her opponent as well, right?

Robin’s thinking runs short when Sky appears behind her from the ground once more.

“Seems you forgot I can go through things. That includes the ground too”

With Sky’s blade pointed to Robin’s back, the match comes to an end.


End file.
